Mothers
by Lavender and Hay
Summary: This is from a prompt on tumblr: Shelagh tells Julienne she's pregnant. It was going to be a drabble but it's more like a oneshot now.


**I am working on the other prompts! This is the one where Shelagh has some news for Sister Julienne.**

It was a hot day, and between the morning and evening rounds, those who were not out on call had taken to sitting on a row of wooden chairs dinning room chairs that Fred had brought outside for them in the garden of Nonnatus House. It was also a busy afternoon though in spite, perhaps because of, the heat. When Jenny and Sister Evangelina were called out to attend a delivery only Chummy- accompanied by Baby Fred-, Sister Julienne and Shelagh remained.

The three women sat in the shade of the tall garden walls while the little boy sat on the grass and played energetically with some buildings blocks around their feet. Sister Julienne noticed Shelagh's eyes following the child, noticed the warm smile on her face, and her engagement with the little boy's activity. It brought a smile to her own lips to see Shelagh so happy.

With a contented sigh Chummy stood up, resting her hands in the small of her back and stretching for a second.

"I say, I might see if the little bean fancies another whiz at the old walking," she declared and bent down with a practised agility to talk to her son, almost at his own level, "I say, would you like that, little chap?"

The one year old made little sounds that expressed great happiness at the prospect, and Chummy beamed back at him.

"Come on then," she told him, offering him her hand and helping him gain his precarious balance, "You lead the way, sir," she turned to the other two, both of whom were watching them happily, "He is getting on terribly well, don't you think? He's much more graceful than his old mater.

Sister Julienne smiled warmly at Chummy, but did not have the chance to reply before Chummy was off, trying to keep up with her son's rapid and swaying footfall.

They watched the two toddling around the garden, sometimes mother leading baby, sometimes the other was around until Sister Julienne's attention was distracted by a deep sigh from Shelagh beside her. Her eyes swivelled around to find Shelagh wearing the expression that she had done before; her eyes full of a happy sort of longing as she watched Chummy and Freddy progress through the grass towards the flowers.

"Are you alright?" she asked her in concern, "You're not too cold are you? We could move and sit in the sun."

Shelagh turned to her, still smiling.

"I'm out here to cool down," she reminded her gently, "If I was too cold I'd know. You mustn't worry about me, you know," she chided gently, "I'm not an invalid any more."

"Yes, I know," Julienne replied firmly, "It's just I'd hate for-..."

"Yes," Shelagh replied, "_I _know." There was a pause. "Thank you. For caring so much."

Julienne's reply went unspoken. It wasn't a case of her needing thanks. She couldn't not care about Shelagh. She couldn't help it.

"As long as you're alright," she told her.

"I'm more than alright," Shelagh replied.

There was something in the way she said it- a warmth, a certainty- that caught Julienne's attention. Her eyes flitted once again to Shelagh's face, but she did not say anything. Following Shelagh's gaze, her eyes settled back upon Chummy and Freddy.

"It amazes me how far Chummy has come," Sister Julienne remarked quietly, "Recalling the days when Trixie and Cynthia were teaching her to ride a bicycle, it seems amazing that here she is teaching her son to walk."

"There was quite a natural progression, if you think about it," Shelagh remarked, rather a mischievous smile on her lips, "After all, it was her son's father that she ran over with her bicycle."

Sister Julienne laughed openly.

"The Lord works in mysterious ways," she remarked soberly once her mirth had assuaged, "But in this case it is evident that he knew what he was about. Even if Constable Noakes had to suffer mild concussion for it."

Shelagh smiled too.

There was a gentle relaxed silence between the two of them for long, warm moments.

"Sister, I have something to tell you," Shelagh said finally.

Her voice was different to how it had been moments earlier, more serious but not worryingly so. Sister Julienne turned towards her.

"What is it, my dear?" she asked, "Nothing is wrong, I hope?"

"No," Shelagh replied, bowing her head, a smile on her lips, "Not in the least."

Her arm, which had been resting on the arm of her chair moved then, falling into her lap. Her hand rested gently on her stomach, in an unmistakable way. Julienne felt her own lips part in astonishment and in utter joy. Shelagh looked up at her then, rather shyly.

"Oh, my dear girl-..." Julienne murmured, "Is there-...?"

Shelagh nodded, smiling.

"There's going to be a baby," she told her quietly.

Julienne pressed a hand to her mouth, unable to say anything for what felt like a very long time, until;

"How far gone are you?" she asked, her instincts as a midwife kicking in.

"About two months," Shelagh told her, smiling, she had expected the question.

"And-..."

"Dr. Turner knows, yes. So does Jenny, she confirmed it. She's promised not to breathe a word. I wanted to tell you before anyone."

Julienne's smile could not quite be contained, and nor could it quite convey the intense joy she felt at this moment. She was quite overcome.

"May I?" she asked, indicating towards Shelagh's stomach.

Shelagh nodded.

Though she knew it was absurd, though she knew they wouldn't be able to feel anything for weeks, still she got up, moved to where Shelagh sat and knelt on the grass, resting her hand beside Shelagh's on her stomach; oblivious the presence of Chummy and Freddy now. She only had eyes for this young woman, who had gone through so much. She only had eyes for her daughter.

"Shelagh," she murmured quietly, "God is sometimes mysterious, but in this case I think He's being quite obvious. You will be the best mother-..." Her voice failed her, and she could only look up into Shelagh's eyes, willing her to understand.

"I ought to be," Shelagh gazed back at her, her voice wobbling just a fraction too, her other hand slipping a little shyly to cover Julienne's where it rested on the arm of the chair, "I learned from the very best."

She badly wanted to reply, but her voice and her mind failed her; she could not think of anything she could say in reply and knew that, had she been able to, her throat would not have worked. All could do, reaching out, was plant a soft kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"My darling girl," she was finally able to managed, "This is the best thing-..."

"Yes," Shelagh agreed, "Patrick and I think so. I'm so glad you do."

"How could I not?" she asked incredulously, "For a single second." There was a pause. "Every day," she told her firmly, "I will pray for your child." She did not need to add that she already prayed for her, and for Patrick.

Shelagh smiled.

"Thank you," and for once the endearment slipped out, "Mother."

**Please review if you have the time.**


End file.
